


Altea is gay

by BlueTheBird (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, always read notes because im editing the previous chapters!, cause idk what it is called yet, cause they livestream their dnd game thingy, coran and allura are cousins, its a lgbt gaming chat sight, that also have livestreaming features
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: blue_lion:oh man dont punish memesyellow_lion:But the meme was against you?blue_lion:broblue_lion:if one meme is punished then ALL memes could be punishedblue_lion:against me or not im all for memequality---Princess_PinkThank you to all who applied for the mystery campaign.We got a massive amount of applications but unfortunately we can only accept five.Those five have gotten a Dm so they immediately know.The others who were not accepted have been emailed and given other opportunities and such.Congratulations to the accepted and we are looking forward to the start of the long awaited campaign!5,000 Likes    837 Comments       2,398 Shares





	1. Mermaids or bigfoot

**Princess_Pink:** Congratulation Green! You have been accepted for the public mystery campaign that is starting on July - 16 - 2057. All information needed is included in **This Link.** From there you will be given access to the group chat where you can meet the other players, as any more questions you may have and share character information. Welcome to Voltron!

 **green_lion:** Holy shit i actually got in!!!!  
**green_lion:** **wait** are you okay with me cussing?  
**green_lion:** is that something i should not do

 **princess_pink:** That is probably something to be discussed with everyone as a group, but I personally do not mind cursing as long as it is kept to a minimum.  
**princess_pink:** It seems that the others are joining the group chat, maybe we should move our conversation over there for everyone's opinion.

 **green_lion:** Will head right over Princess!

 

**Green_Lion has joined Voltron Team Chat**

**red_lion:** And that's why bigfoot will always be better than dumb ass fucking mermaids who just flop around in the water and are completely useless anywhere else. Bigfoot can swim, mermaids can't walk. get your head out of your fantasy and understand the truth.

 **green_lion:** So i’m assuming cursing is A-Ok here

 **blue_lion:** YES  
**blue_lion:** ANOTHER PERSON  
**blue_lion:** QUICK WHICH ONE IS BETTER  
**blue_lion:** MERMAIDS OR BIGFOOT

 **red_lion:** its bigfoot

 **yellow_lion:** please don't answer they’ve been at it for ten minutes I don't even think they realized i'm here

 **blue_lion:** I realized buddy, but i’m not about to leave some probably hot topic edgy emo kid bash mermaids

 **green_lion:** how do you even know Red’s emo

 **blue_lion:** anyone who chooses the darkness seclusion of bigfoot over the joy and groupness of mermaids is emo

 **red_lion:** no you’re just an idiot

 **yellow_lion:** Guys

 **green_lion:** well i choice bigfoot  
**green_lion:** ive seen more proof of them excisting than mermaids

 **blue_lion:** BUTHE OC E AN I S HU GE AND SO LITTLE WIE LASND IF WE AHVTN FOUNF BIG MAN YE T WI L.LL NEVER WILL MERMAIDS A R E TBE TTER

 **red_lion:** Dude  
**red_lion:** We can even read what the fuck you’re saying

**Black_Lion has joined Voltron Team Chat**

**blue_lion:** **MERMAIDS**

 **princess_pink:** I think i’m going to step in now and remind everyone the purpose of this chat.  
**princess_pink:** Hint- it’s not the debate over mermaids and bigfoot

 **yellow_lion:** Sorry Princess, I dint know how to stop it

 **green_lion:** No Yellow, you had nothing to do with this  
**green_lion:** Red and Blue are the problem here

 **princess_pink:** v I don’t think problem is the correct word

 **blue_lion:** yes it is  
**blue_lion:** cause red can’t understand _mermaids_ are better

 **red_lion:** you know what

 **black_lion:** It's time to listen to the Princess and use the chat for intended purposes?  
**black_lion:** I think that's a great idea as well Red, let's do it.

 **orange_advisor:** I do believe everyone is here!  
**orange_advisor:** Thank you Number one! We can now move on and discuss the upcoming adventure.

 **princess_pink:** Is everyone present?

 **blue_lion:** Always for you Princess ;)

 **red_lion:** Here

 **yellow_lion:** Present!

 **green_lion:** i don’t know how to leave

 **black_lion:** Here.

 **princess_pink:** Great!  
**princess_pink:** So first objective on the board, Everyone has material to properly participate in the live streams? 

**blue_lion:** I would hope so or else who doesn't shouldn't of checked that box in the application


	2. Excuse me??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a plan but then i threw cause im lactose intolerant and ate hella cheese so have this

**red_lion:** ice cream is officially cancelled   
**red_lion:** along with anything lactose

**black_lion:** what happened?

**yellow_lion:** Are you okay!?

**red_lion:** metaphorically yes  
 **red_lion:** physically, right now, in this present day, no  
 **red_lion:** i ate icecream

**green_lion:** are you lactose intolerant

**red_lion:** yes, very much so

**blue_lion:** you can still play tonight hiugh right  
 **blue_lion:** or are you to dead to praticipate

**princess_pink:** Blue! Your teammate is sick, be concerned!

**blue_lion:** forgive me princess  
 **blue_lion:** Oh Great One™ Red, Please Be Okay And Do Not Die. Next Time Do Not Eat Lactose Filled Foods.

**red_lion:** fuck you

**black_lion:** Blue, be nice.  
 **black_lion:** Red, have you thrown up yet

**red_lion:** just did now 

**orange_advisor:** Oh wowie! That sure is a doosie, have you tried eating something?

**yellow_lion:** I usually eat some bread and drink water or something similar when i'm throwing up  
 **yellow_lion:** Or I take anti-nausea pills 

**red_lion:** i only have lactose pills

**green_lion:** and?? you?? didnt?? take?? them??

**blue_lion:** why??? the??? question??? marks???

**green_lion:** why???? the???? fuck???? not????

**black_lion:** language

**red_lion:** i didn't take them because im not home 

**blue_lion:** that’s stupid, why would you eat something that's gonna make you sick??

**red_lion:** you’re stupid

**black_lion:** Be nice

**green_lion:** OH!  
 **green_lion:** SO YOU TELL ME TO WATCH MY LANGUAGE BUT NOT THEM

**black_lion:** They only said stupid, you siad the f word

**orange_advisor:** I didn't know Frittata was a bad word  
 **orange_advisor:** I’ll keep that in mind

**blue_lion:** never change orange

**yellow_lion:** Lets focus on Red dying right now  
 **yellow_lion:** Are you doing okay?

**red_lion:** yeah, who knew throwing up helped being sick

**green_lion:** it's almost like you're body wanted to expel something that was harming you and/or was going to harm you going down to the asshole so its only way out was in

**black_lion:** _sigh_

**princess_pink:** Now that you're okay, it is appropriate to ask if you think you can be on for tonight?

**red_lion:** yeah probably  
 **red_lion:** as long as i dont eat anything else that’ll make me sick im good

**blue_lion:** dang :/

**green_lion:** what that supposed to mean

**blue_lion:** it means what it says  
 **blue_lion:** u can’t read?

**green_lion:** **_  
What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo._**

**yellow_lion:** Oh god

**blue_lion:** Oopsie i accidently got the Edgy Police™ on my ass

**black_lion:** Blue…

**green_lion:** check yourself before you wreck yourself blue

**red_lion:** oOoooooOo lowercase name

**blue_lion:** >:(

**orange_advisor:** If i may ask, where did you get that fine meme?  
 **orange_advisor:** I have been searching for it for years

**princess_pink:** Orange, please.

**orange_advisor:** What princess!  
 **orange_advisor:** It's a good quality meme, I know of a few people who will greatly appreciate it!

**yellow_lion:** Is nobody concerned that Green sent that in like three seconds?

**red_lion:** probably had it copy and pasted for this occasion 

**green_lion:** yes, now that its had its lifetime use i must sadily throw it away :(

**blue_lion:** good

**green_lion:** **_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.  
I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo. _**

**blue_lion:** n O

**green_lion:** **_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.  
I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo. _**

**red_lion:** oh my god im crying  
 **red_lion:** this is to good

**blue_lion:** st o p

**green_lion:** **_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.  
I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo. _**

**yellow_lion:** Green.  
 **yellow_lion:** Stop.

**green_lion:** hmMm maaaybe

**blue_lion:** what do i have to do for you to stop

**green_lion:** **_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.  
I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo. _**

**blue_lion:** PRINCESS!!! BLACK!!!   
**blue_lion:** HELP ME!!!

**green_lion:** **_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.  
I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo. _**

**princess_pink:** Green, I do think it's time to stop.

**black_lion:** I agree with the Princess, this is not appropriate to fight. Especially a few hours before we start the game.

**green_lion:** i wouldnt call this a fight  
 **green_lion:** more like a friendly meme battle

**blue_lion:** but im not sending any memes back?

**green_lion:** **_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.  
I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo. _**

**yellow_lion:** Green if you dont stop im going to get Orange or the Princess to ban the word Navy and the you won't be able to send it anymore.  
 **yellow_lion:** Think of all the wasted meme opportunities

**red_lion:** dont listen to them Green  
 **red_lion:** they’re just trying to ruin your fun  
 **red_lion:** give it to the man  
 **red_lion:** fuck the system

**blue_lion:** dont listen to the red, the system cant get fucked it inly fucks

**green_lion:** **_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.  
I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo. _**

**princess_pink:** Orange.

**orange_advisor:** On it Princess!

**[Orange_Advisor has banned the phrase: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.  
I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.You’re fucking dead, kiddo.] **

**blue_lion:** bless

**green_lion message is deleted**

**blue_lion:** YES!

**red_lion:** NO!

**green_lion message is deleted**   
**green_lion message is deleted**   
**green_lion message is deleted**

**princess_pink:** One more time will be punished

**green_lion:** fine ill stop :(

**blue_lion:** oh man dont punish memes

**yellow_lion:** But the meme was against you?

**blue_lion:** bro  
 **blue_lion:** if one meme is punished then ALL memes could be punished  
 **blue_lion:** against me or not im all for memequality

**red_lion:** i was gonna say that the dumbest thing ever  
 **red_lion:** but honestly Big Mood

**blue_lion:** thank you Red

**black_lion:** Who knew memes could bring them together?

**green_lion:** _sniff and wipes tear away_  
 **green_lion:** getting that meme banned was almost worth it

**princess_pink:** Now that, _adventure_ , is over. How about we discuss any question for tonight.

**yellow_lion:** Its going to be two hours right?

**orange_advisor:** Correct number three! Were going to spend twenty minutes introducing ourselves, ten our character's, hour playing the game, and the last thirty minutes either continuing the game or talking/answering questions! 

**blue_lion:** Is it chill if I step out for a few minutes in the middle?

**princess_pink:** Depends on the reason?

**blue_lion:** got to help put the kids in my fam to bed, one person can't do it all on their own

**princess_pink:** As long as you’re not gone for more than ten minutes I don't see the problem.

**blue_lion:** alright cool

**red_lion:** why can't your other family put the kids to bed?

**blue_lion:** Cause its my job.

**green_lion:** we’re going to be interacting with the audience right?

**black_lion:** I don't see why we wouldn’t?

**green_lion:** great

**princess_pink:** No inappropriate memeing, the navy seals rant will be banned from the that chat as well.

**green_lion:** awe :(

**blue_lion:** Bless you Princess, you live up to your name

**green_lion:** shut up you slut 

**blue_lion:** excuse me

**yellow_lion:** Guys…

**blue_lion:** im a Hoe, not a slut 

**red_lion:** the difference?

**blue_lion:** im classy

**yellow_lion:** O h m y g o o d n e s s

**green_lion:** i don't think tinder is classy

**blue_lion:** girl i don't use tinder OR grinder   
**blue_lion:** im classy cause i actually go out and seduce people like in the good ‘ol days 

**black_lion:** Back to tonight.  
 **black_lion:** Voice changers are allowed?

**princess_pink:** Yes they are, though I hope we can all get close enough one day where we won't have to use them.

**green_lion:** maybe one day

**red_lion:** idk how close ill get to Blue 

**blue_lion:** Red wont like this but you all are going to have to hear my amazing, beautiful, heavenly voice from beginning to end

**red_lion:** wow you’re right, i wont

**yellow_lion:** and i think thats a good note to end on till later

**green_lion:** see you bitches in two hours

**black_lion:** LANGUAGE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a week later. (Next chapter might be actual game play!)
> 
> Dont worry about the way Keith and Lance seem super mean to each other! Lance actually messaged Keith after the first day and apologized for being mean and Keih was like "Its chill i thought it was funny" and so they lind of established a "hate" friendship. The other know this because Allura confronted them and they where like "Nah i know the other isnt serious about it" might make a chapter about that interaction
> 
> but yeah!! hoped you enjoyed!!
> 
> (I wrote this on my phone so if there are any mistakes just tell me)


	3. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i know i said next chapter game play but i lied so,,, here this is

[1:00 PM PST]

 **blue_lion:** last night was lit

 **green_lion:** please don’t use lit in my house again

 **blue_lion:** this isnt your house so its double **lit**

 **green_lion:** Princess stop this heathen

 **blue_lion:** nothing can stop me

 **princess_pink:** I have to side with Blue, Lit is a fun word to say and last night was indeed lit

 **green_lion:** oh god why ;-;

 **red_lion:** dont worry green  
**red_lion:** i stand with you in the CAL

 **yellow_lion:** CAL?

 **green_lion:** Club Against Lit

 **red_lion:** exactly, get in the loop Yellow

 **yellow_lion:** My apologizes, I wasn't aware there was a club against fun

 **blue_lion:** oOooOOoOOO bUrn

 **green_lion:** >:(  
**green_lion:** Blue is capturing people under his(?) spell of internet lingo

 **blue_lion:** what can i say, its part of my great charm  
**blue_lion:** (Also it is He/Him, we should probably talk about pronouns and stuff?)

 **princess_pink:** Oh dear! Have we not gotten a chance to share them yet?

 **yellow_lion:** I think we all kind of went under the default They/Them for everyone and forgot to ask. This past week has been hectic for planning and such.

 **princess_pink:** We should definitely discuss it the next time everyone is online.

 **blue_lion:** Maybe we should get Black and Orange on  
**blue_lion:** they're the only two not on right now anyways

 **green_lion:** plus we can talk some about last night and discuss future plans

 **princess_pink:** Okay, i’ll PM them and tell them to get on.

 **blue_lion:** oh shit i have to disappear for five minutes  
**blue_lion:** brb

 **green_lion:** bye?

 **red_lion:** i feel like i should be concerned  
**red_lion:** but this past week also has shown me a emergency to Blue is as small as his cat licking her paw and him needing to snapchat it

 **yellow_lion:** true

[1:25 PM PST]

 **blue_lion:** Back!  
**blue_lion:** one of the kids managed to lock themselves in a cabinet and i had to rescue them

 **black_lion:** Is everyone here now?

 **green_lion:** physically

 **red_lion:** yeah

 **yellow_lion:** Not fully because i'm at work but i'll be watching!

 **orange_advisor:** I’m here, though distracted from the fascinating sight of eggs hatching

 **princess_pink:** He means he is watching the zoo’s live stream of hatching birds. I am also here as well.

 **black_lion:** Great! So how are we gonna do this?

 **blue_lion:** I’ll start cause everyone already knows mine. I go by He/Him pronouns and i'm Bisexual Demiromantic 

**yellow_lion:** He/Him pronouns and i'm Panromantic Demisexual

 **green_lion:** She/Her pronouns, Transgender, Demiromantic

 **princess_pink:** I am also transgender She/Her pronounce, but i am a lesbian

 **black_lion:** FTM Transgender, He/Him pronouns and i’m gay.

 **orange_advisor:** I am a cis male, He/Him pronouns and is also gay!

 **red_lion:** I guess i'm last, He/Him pronouns and i’m bisexual

 **blue_lion:** wow everyone's gay 

**yellow_lion:** Blue…

 **green_lion:** its almost like we’re on a gay website for g a y s

 **blue_lion:** L o o k

 **black_lion:** Pushing Blues’ mistake aside

 **blue_lion:** hey!

 **black_lion:** Does anyone know how to get a prosthetic arm out of toilet?

 **red_lion:** ????????????

 **green_lion:** what the fuck

 **princess_pink:** I, have to agree with green

 **princess_pink:** what the fuck

 **black_lion:** I need help not judgment

 **blue_lion:** sorry sweetheart but you lost help when you got your pr osth e ti c stuck in a toilEt

 **red_lion:** omg

 **black_lion:** Nvm im going to get my friend go come over and help

 **black_lion:** You are all useless in this time of need

 **yellow_lion:** :( i was looking up ways to help though

 **orange_advisor:** And i was asking my  
roommates cousins, aunts, cousins, daughter, nieces, dogs walkers, ex girlfriends boyfriend who babysat my goddaughter when they were living in antarctica because he was in a similar situation once

 **black_lion:** … Okay everyone but you two

 **green_lion:** What was his advice?

 **orange_advisor:** Throw the toilet down a canyon and hope for the best!

 **blue_lion:** hsjsiziahahssi O R A N G E

 **yellow_lion:** Anyways, you know anyone who is a top chef?

 **orange_advisor:** Depends lm your definition of know!

 **orange_advisor:** For example, I saved gordon ramsay's life once while on who you would call, lil wayne's yacht and now he owes me three times where i can have him cator a bug event

 **green_lion:** threes an odd number

 **orange_advisor:** it was four but i used one when the president of PAUL invited me to dinner

 **blue_lion:** PAUL?

 **orange_advisor:** People against unrealistic lizards

 **green_lion:** H OW DO  
I  
JOIN

 **orange_advisor:** they call you at 1  
am your time and  
interview you, but you must be chosen

 **blue_lion:** so like the illuminati

 **yellow_lion:** (dundundundun dun duuun dun duuuun duuuuuuun duuuuuuuuun)

 **green_lion:** please put in a word for me

 **blue_lion:** if you like lizards so much green i can send you pictures of mine

 **green_lion:** YOU HAVEJE D XANL IZA RD

 **blue_lion:** yeah, a bearded dragon and leopard geco

 **green_lion:** PL EA SE

**Blue_Lion sent (4) Photos and (1) Video**

 

 **yellow_lion:** !!!! What cuties, what's there name?

 **green_lion:** HO L Y F UCK

 **blue_lion:** The beardie is a girl named Matilda and she appeared at my doorstep one night (She was a gift to my moving neighbors and they couldn't keep a baby lizard) and Gecko is named Spot because the kids named him!

 **green_lion:** Matilda and Spot!!!!

 **red_lion:** how many animals do you have??

 **black_lion:** im free

 **blue_lion:** Four animals and a fish tank

 **princess_pink:** Congrats Black! Also what's the fourth?

 **blue_lion:** A long haired hamster named Kiwi

 **orange_advisor:** That is a cute name!

 **green_lion:** you know what

 **green_lion:** i'm inviting you all to a chat where everyone is required to send daily images  
of their pets

 **princess_pink:** And if we have none?

 **green_lion:** i dont belive no one here has a pet

 **orange_advisor:** True, i have a snake named Albert

 **princess_pink:** I guess it's true, i have four mice

 **red_lion:** y'all already know i have a cat and a ferret 

**yellow_lion:** I habe a cat and a porcupine 

**black_lion:** I have a cat and a dog

 **green_lion:** And i have a cat and bird

 **green_lion:** so my point is that we can all participate and it's only purpose is anything animal related and nothing else

 **blue_lion:** i'm down

 **black_lion:** I guess make it green

 **green_lion:** (funny you all think you had a choice in joining)

 **princess_pink:** Green!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiros toilet hand is based on a news article  
> i watched where a girl got her hand stuck
> 
> Me and my friends have headcannons of every palidkams pets and those are some
> 
> and the group chat was made and its updated like ever hour by someome
> 
> also i guess im just writing short chapter sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chat fic that seems silly on the outside but the deeper you go there is SO much unnecessarily complicated plot so stay tuned for confusion, fun, gay, and more debate
> 
> ((dont worry i dont normally user gooder but im to tired to think of a better word))
> 
> Edit: so i,, k n o w i said there would be gaming cntent but i realized i dont know how to wrrite it so theres not?


End file.
